The present invention relates to an induced-draft fan pipe mounting device which can be conveniently adjusted to fit any of a variety of electric soldering irons.
FIG. 7 shows an electric soldering iron with an induced-draft fan pipe, which was filed on Jun. 9, 1993 by the inventor of the present invention under U.S. patent application No. 08/073,483. This structure of electric soldering iron comprises a body 7 having a pipe holder 721 fastened to the soldering bit 73 thereof by a mounting device 72 to hold an induced-draft fan pipe 71 for carrying away toxic gas during the process of soldering. Because the pipe holder and the mounting device are specially designed to fit the electric soldering iron, they do not fit all conventional electric soldering irons and, their manufacturing cost is high.
FIG. 8 shows another structure of electric soldering iron having a mounting device 82 fixedly mounted around the handle 8 thereof near the soldering bit 83 to hold an induced-draft fan pipe 81 for carrying away toxic gas during the process of soldering. Because the mounting device 82 has a fixed inner diameter, it fits the handle of an electric soldering iron of a predetermined size. Therefore, this structure of induced-draft fan pipe mounting device does not fit all conventional electric soldering irons.